


High as a Kite

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I can’t feel my legs! Why can’t I feel my legs?!” “They’re right there” What if Rowan was high on pain killers and was freaking out or Aelin
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin glanced at her boyfriend who was just about passed out in the passenger seat. It was tilted back just a little bit so he could recline comfortably without it being dangerous. Fenrys was in the back seat, he’d come long to help out. Rowan was a big guy and Aelin needed a wrangler who was a similar size in case he went AWOL. Because her obnoxiously large boyfriend was currently high as a kite.

Rowan had been in surgery to get his wisdom teeth out and they had given him the good stuff. The real good stuff. It had taken a lot of concentration and effort from both Aelin and Fenrys to get him into the car. But as soon as he’d hit the seat Rowan had gone quiet. Aelin was a little disappointed. She was hoping for some entertaining conversation.

“Babe,” Rowan said out of nowhere, his voice muffled slightly by the packing in his mouth. Maybe Aelin was in for a treat after all.

“Yes, Rowan?” Aelin said.

“Why are you so pretty?” Rowan asked and she heard Fenrys snort in the back seat.

“I don’t know, genetics I guess,” Aelin said as they stopped at a traffic light. She looked over and saw Rowan smiling lopsidedly at her. Her lips tightened over her teeth so she didn’t laugh at him.

“Your Mum is very pretty,” Rowan said. “Your Dad too.”

Aelin let out a breathy laugh through her nose. “I’ll be sure to let him know you said that.”

“Will you, please? I love them so much. They are so nice to me and I just love them,” Rowan said, his voice very serious.

“Of course love, I’ll let them know as soon as we get home,” Aelin assured him.

Rowan left out a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

The car went silent again, then Rowan let out a startled gasp that made Aelin jump.

“Aelin! Babe, I —“ Rowan said, his voice panicked.

“What is it?” Aelin asked.

“Babe,” Rowan said again. He’d never called her babe so much in his life as he had in the last half hour.

“What is it, Rowan?” Aelin pushed, hoping there wasn’t something seriously wrong.

“I can’t feel my legs! Why can’t I feel my legs?!”

Fenrys’ laughter fizzed from his mouth as he tried to hold it in.

“They’re right there,” Aelin said placatingly.

“But I can’t feel them!” Rowan said as he stared down at his legs. “Why?”

Aelin’s laughter was shaking her body as she reached over and put her hand on his thigh.

“Can you feel that, buzzard?” She asked as she squeezed it gently.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rowan let out a relieved sigh and nod. “Yes I can. Thank the gods”

Aelin gave his thigh a reassuring pat and went to pull it away but Rowan caught her hand and put it back.

“Ro, I need two hands to drive,” Aelin said as she pulled her hand from beneath his and put it back on the steering wheel.

“You only need one hand to drive me,” Rowan pouted.

Aelin outright cackled as Fenrys let out a disgusted noise from the back seat.

“Dude, I’m still here,” he grumbled.

“You have no idea, she does this thing where —“ Rowan said, also excitedly before Aelin cut him off.

“Okay!” Aelin said, laughing before he could reveal their most intimate secrets. “I think we’ve finished discussing driving techniques.”

Aelin looked over at Rowan to make sure he wasn’t about to open his mouth again but he had fallen asleep. Aelin glanced in the rear view mirror, catching Fenrys’ eye as he looked up from his phone.

“Please tell me you got all that.”

Fenrys gave her a wolfish grin. “Every second of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few days for Rowan to really come out of it. He spent that time on the couch falling in and out of sleep as Netflix played away on the TV. When Aelin was home she was a very faithful nurse, getting him what he needed, making sure he had his pain meds near him before she went to work, texted him when it was time to take them, and then all the cuddles he wanted when he got home. And apparently when he was high as a kite Rowan wanted lots of cuddles.

Today his head was feeling clearer, his pain not as bad and he could move little bits without his gums throbbing like they were going to explode. An added bonus was that it was the weekend so Aelin was home too. She had been extra nice to him today, getting him extra servings of ice cream without a fuss.

“Here you go,” she said as she dropped his phone onto his chest, freshly charged.

“Thanks, love,” he said as he picked it up. Rowan had barely looked at it the past few days so he had a fair amount of notifications. He went through the group chat first, glancing through the messages for any noteworthy updates. His eyes stopped on a video, looking like it was of him taken from the backseat of Aelin’s car. Rowan didn’t know when it had been taken, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember as he pressed play.

_“Babe, why are you so pretty?”_

As it kept playing his eyes got wider and the mortification set in, not quite believing what he was seeing.

_“She does this thing where —“_

Rowan jerked up from where he lay on the couch. He had never been so grateful for Aelin interrupting him as he had been for her doing it in that moment. The video finished and Rowan just stared at his phone.

“How you doing, babe?” Aelin asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from where she lent on the wall.

Rowan’s eyes flew to hers and she bit her lip, no doubt trying to keep her laughter in.

“You sent this to everyone?” He asked, his voice a little higher than he would have liked.

“No, that was Fenrys,” Aelin said, her mouth fighting against another smile. “I only sent it to my parents.”

Rowan’s heart dropped. “You what!”

Aelin casually strolled over to the couch and sat down by Rowan’s feet. “An edited version, of course. They didn’t need to know _that_.”

“Aelin,” Rowan said quietly as he rubbed his face, but then jerked back when pain throbbed through his cheeks.

“You seemed very excited to tell Fenrys about my techniques though,” Aelin mused.

“Please stop.”

“Made me quite proud of myself that I’m so good you want to brag about it,” Aelin said looking over at him, head tilted to the side. Then she grinned at him again. “Alright, I’m done.”

“You and Fenrys should never be allowed to be together unsupervised,” Rowan said.

That made Aelin laugh. “You were there too.”

“Clearly incapacitated,” Rowan said nodding at his phone.

Aelin patted his knee before she grabbed the remote. “Cheer up. When you’re feeling all better I promise I’ll take you for a drive. I swear no recording this time.”

Aelin added a wink, just to make sure Rowan got her full meaning. He just grabbed her, pulling her down next to him as she laughed and snuggled into his side. His girlfriend was a mischievous pain in his ass, but he loved her more than enough to make up for it.


End file.
